Octavia's Loss
by Derpyforever
Summary: When your best friend is gone, who is left to comfort you?


**Octavia's Loss**

Octavia was walking through Ponyville's cemetery. She had her white collar and pink bow tie, but not for a concert, but for visiting. She came across a gravestone that had the shape of two, connected eighth notes and engraved in the stone was none other than Octy's best friend.

"Hey, how you doing," Octavia said, placing a bouquet of flowers in front of the gravestone.

"I've doing great myself," Octavia continued, "I've been playing music all over Equestria! Isn't that great?! Of course, it took me away from Ponyville, so I'm sorry I wasn't able to visit your as regularly, but my tour is over, and I plan on staying here for a while. So I can visit you again."

Octavia sat at the side of the grave in silence for a few moments as tears slowly fell off her face. She wiped them off and chuckled, "I remember the first time I met you. All those years ago, when a unicorn named Vinyl Scratch came into my life..."

(Flashback)

Octavia was in her apartment building in the living room where she had some pieces of paper and a quill.

"Another month has gone," Octavia sighed, "so another month of trying to barley make due for rent."

Octavia was writing down numbers and checks, trying to find out how she is going to pay it all this time until she dropped her quill in horror.

"No... No that can't right," Octavia exclaimed, picking up her quill and a piece of paper and wrote down the same numbers only to find the same answer.

"Oh no," Octavia panicked, "how is this possible?! I thought I was managing my bits so well, but I came up fifty bits too short?! What am I going to do?! How am I going to come up with fifty bits in one week?!"

Octavia counted the numbers again, only to find the same amount appear; fifty bits too short.

"Mother of Celestia, what am I going to do," Octavia yelled, slamming her hooves on the table. When she did, her vase fell of her side table and breaking, infuriating Octavia even more.

"Oh great! Just great," she yelled, getting up and opening her closet to find a broom. When she opened it though, she found her Cello case to fall on top of her. At first, Octavia got mad at it, but then and idea popped in her head... one she hated very much.

"What choice do I have," Octavia told her inner self.

"But the Cello has been in your family for years," her conscious replied, "you can't sell it."

"But what else am I going to do," Octavia said, "If I don't come up with the bits, then I'll be kicked out."

"Don't do it Octy."

"Ah, who needs you," Octavia exclaimed, pushing her guilt to the back of her mind.

The next few days, Octavia would headed to the park where she would normally play her music. Nopony would really listen, they might stop for a second and get into it, but have to leave for their busy lives, not being able to hear her entire song. Only one pony, Octavia has noticed, has been there the entire time, but she always would wear headphones and sit on a bench with her back to Octavia.

The same pony was there, when Octavia woulsd arrived, her back still to her as she set down her Cello case and a sign that said fifty bits. Ponies would pass by some would talk to her, asking why she would sell it since she played it for so long, and some would not even give a passing glance. Octavia started to lose hope when ponies rejected her offer, either saying it's too pricy or that who needs a Cello. When the sun started to reach the horizon on Octavia's final day, Octavia just fell to the ground and began to cry. She knew she would never get anypony to buy a fifty bit Ce-

"So your selling your Cello," said a voice above her.

Octavia looked up to see the white coat, blue mane unicorn that normally sat afar.

"Too bad," she continued, as she helped Octavia up,"I really liked your music."

"Pardon," Octavia asked, shocked, "you listen?!"

"Of course," the unicron replied.

"How? I always see you with headphones."

"Well," the unicorn blushed and went quiet.

"You can tell me."

"Well, I'm a DJ, and it would be embarrassing if ponies found out that I like classical music."

"Oh, well I think it's nice that you listen to it," Octavia smiled.

"Really," the unicorn asked.

"Yeah, ponies should be able listen to what they like," Octavia replied, then her face sadden, "too bad my music days are over."

"Why?"

"Well, I turned up too short for my rent, and now I have to sell my beloved Cello."

"How much you need to pay?"

"Fifty bits."

"Whoa! That's a lot."

"I know," Octavia cried, hanging her head, "I got no where to go either."

The unicorn stared at the Octavia for secone in thought, then lifted Octavia's face, wiping a few tears and saying, "Why don't you hang out with me?"

"Oh no," Octavia replied, "I couldn't do that to you."

"Nah, it's alright. I got a spare room you can sleep in."

"But I don't want to feel like I'm taking advantage of you."

The pony thought again, then said, "alright, you could help pay bills, sound fair?"

"Yeah," Octavia chuckled, "sounds good, by the way, I'm Octavia

"I'm Vinyl Scratch."

(Present time)

"If it wasn't for you that day, I would have died a broken pony," Octavia said to the grave, "Nopony would have taken me in."

Octavia paused for a second before continuing.

"Now I won't lie," Octavia chuckled, "there were some times we would drive each other crazy, but it was still worth it. You helped me so much, got me my first concert, my first coltfriend, my first real life. You meant so much to me... but I'm not sure if I ever properly thanked you... and now I never can. I should have been there Vinyl... I know you don't blame me, but I do..."

(Flashback)

Thirty years have passed since Vinyl took in Octavia as a friend. They've done so much together, and even both being married to the stallions of their dreams with foals and grandfoals, they still find time for each other. Octavia was on her way from a concert in Canterlot back to Ponyville. She, despite being in her mid fifties, has been able to keep a pretty young complexion. If she didn't wear her eye glasses, she would seem thirty to anypony's guess. The train pulled into the Ponyville, and Octavia departed to be greeted by her husband, son and daughter and their foals and spouse.

"Hey everypony, how have all of you been," Octavia smiled, but then noticed each of them had a sadden mood around them, "What's wrong?"

"Octy," Octavia's husband said, "it's... Vinyl... she's had a heart attack. "

"Wh-what," Octavia replied.

"She passed away two hours ago... I'm so sorry."

Octavia looks at her husband, stunned, not knowing what to say or do. She slowly approached her husband, than fell into his hooves crying loudly.

"It's ok, Octy," he said, "it's ok..."

"Vinyl," Octavia yelled. between sobs, "I never got to say goodbye!"

(Present)

"I never really got to say goodbye," Octavia said, "yeah, I said farewell at your funereal, but never got to say goodbye. Never got to say those words to you. Not even Thank You, for all you've done for me. Well, now I'm back, and if you are listening, let me know you'll be waiting for me when my time comes."

Octavia paused for a moment, then was surprised by dtrange breeze that came across her. She looked around as the wind blew and saw nothing stir. The trees lied perfectly still and the grass was straighter then ever. Octavia smile to herself and looked at the grave.

"So you are listening," Octavia chuckled, slightly tearing up, "well then... Thank You. Thank You for being my best friend and for all you have done."

She sat for a little longer before saying goodbye and left the graveyard. When she got to the entrance gate, she looked back and was able to see the grave and something else... or somepony else.

"Vinyl," Octavia asked as she stared across the graveyard and saw the blue mane, white coat pony smile back at her before disappearing in a flash of light.

Octavia smiled as tears of joy flowed down her cheek before leaving.

"See you later, Vinyl, " Octavia said, "and Thank You."

(The end)


End file.
